Email has revolutionized modern-day communication. Users can now access their personal email accounts anywhere. The more traditional modes of email access such as desktop computers are no longer the only means of accessing and using email accounts. A variety of devices are now available. Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants and other handheld devices now possess the capability to send and receive email messages. When a user receives an email to their account, the email message is sent directly to the user's mobile device. A user can then open, read, and reply to the email message on the mobile device.
Despite the convenience of accessing an email account using a mobile device, mobile devices, by their very nature, have small screens and keyboards, which makes some tasks such as typing out a long email address more difficult. As a result, a user's experience in accessing email from a mobile device is typically not as rich as accessing email from a desktop or laptop computer.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that embodiments of the present invention should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.